classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Gang Factions
Throughout the galaxies we reside, the worst society has to offer terrorizes the seedier parts of the intergalactic public through different factions of organized crime. Many of these groups are small, often just collections of like-minded criminals dealing contraband items or trafficking illegally between galaxies. On the other hand, there are large scale groups that have entire armies of followers, with different branches in each system. Factions The Blue Suns The Blue Suns are a mercenary outfit disguised as a "private security organization" that was founded in the mid 2100's by a human named Vido Santiago and an unnamed individual who was ousted after arguments to allow Batarians into their ranks. When the dispute was settled, Vido apparently killed the co-founder, then proceeding to hire on a Batarian second in command. In time, Turians and Gardexians also joined on. The Blue Suns operate mainly in the Skyllian Verge, but have branches in areas such as Omega and even on board the Citadel. Each member is identified with a tattoo of the Blue Suns' logo, which is sometimes removed for high risk jobs before being reapplied after completion. They offer services such as security detail for VIP targets, as well as assassination attempts. Since the late 2180's, they even worked in law enforcement as owners of a prison ship for detainees to risky to be held in ordinary maximum security facilities. Since then, they have expanded to other systems outside of the Milky Way Galaxy, but are dominantly stronger in their home galaxy. Eclipse The Eclipse is a mercenary corporation founded by former Asari commando, Jona Sederis. Like their rivals, The Blue Suns, they mainly work in assassination and security jobs, usually taking a stealthier approach or utilizing biotics, upgraded technology, and mechs for support. They are mainly made up of Asari, humans and salarians, each member having to earn their uniform by committing a murder. As previously stated, they offer security and assassination, but also work in smuggling drugs, weapons, and even criminals to offworld locations. They operate around the Terminus Systems, as well as many Asari-owned worlds such as Illium. The Blood Pack Originally a pirate band operated by a banished Krogan warlord of Clan Ganar, The Blood Pack deals with their jobs head on, usually ending with very messy results. They were originally made up of the Vorcha before becoming organized by the Krogan, also using Varren as attack beasts. On occasion, Yautja are also members if they have been exiled from their packs. They are considered to have the most "muscle" compared to the other gangs, but are also more durable thanks to the endurance of the Krogan and the adaptive regeneration abilities Vorcha have. They operate around seedier parts of the galxyy such as the Terminus System, and the homeworlds of both races like Heshtok and Tuchanka. In addition to piracy, they provide security in the forms of bodyguards, as well as mafia-style assault and batteries or even murders. Scumdogs of the Universe Technically more of a band of genocidal maniacal faggots made up of races that may come from unexplored areas of the universe, the scumdogs claim to have been banished by "The Master of Creation" to planet Earth, where they fucked up royally by creating the human race after having sex with the apes. For that, they were frozen in Antarctica for thousands of years until some quintecentially 1980's drug dealer freed them and came up with a plan for world domination in the disguise of a fucking ridiculous heavy metal band, in which they mutilate, rape, and spray the audience with blood, gore, and puss live on stage. They have left Earth countless times to fig ht really stupidly named villans, usually ending with them horribly mutilated, raped to the point of skull-fucking, lit on fire and being pissed upon, eaten, or a combination of all of these results, yet they have the audacity to return anyway for no fucking reason whatsoever.